


A Scene in a Coffee Shop

by smilexdarling



Series: It All Started in a Coffee Shop [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Angie won't defend her girlfriend against unworthy frat guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene in a Coffee Shop

Angie handed the adorable, little, old lady her coffee to go with a smile and a wave before she turned to see Peggy standing in line, eyes sparkling with that hint of ever present mischief and affection. It had been three glorious months since they’d started dating and Peggy still took her breath away with that look. Once Angie’s shift ended, which was in about ten minutes, she had every intention of spending the rest of the day finding fun, new ways to take Peggy’s breath away. Fair’s fair. 

She couldn’t resist blatantly checking her girlfriend out, knowing full well that Peggy secretly liked it. Peggy pulled her coat tighter around her waist, and Angie appreciated the effect, when a man came into the shop, letting a burst of cold air in with him. 

Angie begrudgingly dragged her eyes away from the beauty that was her girlfriend and got back to work. When it was her turn, Peggy thanked Angie for her drink and stayed off to the side of the counter instead of finding a table.

“If it weren’t for the fact that you look so cute in your apron, I’d suggest that you quit this job with it’s insane hours that make you leave before I can even wake up,” Peggy said.

“I wish I could but college ain’t cheap, and I’ll take whatever savings I can get. Trust me, it’s not easy getting out of a warm, cozy bed full of my sexy, amazing gal pal.” 

Peggy groaned, “I don’t know why you insist on using that term.”

“Because it’s so stupid it’s almost funny and if the media insists on trying to diminish female romantic relationships them I’m going to reclaim it,” Angie declared. 

“My little revolutionist.”

Angie and Peggy smiled indulgently at each other for a few moments, until the next customer interrupted their gazing. Peggy gasped and Angie looked back to see that she was staring, wide-eyed, at the man currently paying at the register. 

Angie asked, “Do you know him?” 

Peggy leaned in close to Angie and whispered, “That’s Andrew, the one I told you about a few months ago? He’s the one who fell asleep on me before I could finish.” 

Angie remembered and she snuck a look back at Andrew. He was pretty hot, her girl did have good taste after all, so it wasn’t surprising that he wasn’t good in bed. He probably managed to get by just fine on looks alone. Well, that was before he was lucky enough to go out with Peggy and decided to be a complete scumbag. That was also before he walked blindly into Peggy’s girlfriend’s place of work. 

Angie’s lips pursed and she shared a look with Peggy. She knew Peggy understood what was coming and she only shrugged with the tiniest grin, so all systems were go. 

Brett, Angie’s coworker, handed Angie Andrew’s drink and she called out his name. He came over and took it and as he was gathering all of his extra sugar packets, he saw Peggy. 

“Hey, you’re the girl that—“

“That’s right, she is,” Angie cut in. Andrew’s brow furrowed as he turned his attention back to Angie. She grabbed a quick peak at her watch. Her shift was over.

Angie took off her apron and stepped out from behind the counter. She put her hands on her hips and said, “And your the inconsiderate, three inch fool that doesn’t know how to please a woman.” 

Andrew looked like he was about to rebut, but then he shut his mouth and looked confused. Peggy wasn’t faring much better as she mouthed ‘three inch fool?’. Angie rolled her eyes.

“It’s Shakespeare, people, get with it. Anyway, my point is you suck and you should learn how to recognize a good thing when you have it because, newsflash, the world doesn’t revolve around you and your obnoxiously chiseled cheekbones.” 

Andrew fixed Angie with a condescending look of disgust. “I don’t know who you are or what you’re talking about but she’s the one who rudely kicked me out of her apartment after waking me up out of a deep sleep,” Andrew bit back. 

Peggy scoffed and Angie couldn’t believe this guy. “Dude, are you serious? You get the chance to go home with her,” Angie juts her thumb toward Peggy, “and you don’t make it your life’s mission to make sure she comes her brains out? That was a fucking privilege and you fell asleep!” 

Andrew sputtered and turned red in the face. 

“Here’s some advice: next time a lady deigns to let you anywhere near her, make sure you know what you’re doing and don’t fall asleep until she’s chanted your name loud enough for all the world to hear and fallen asleep before you. Now, in Peggy’s case, I can’t be too mad because it was your idiocy that finally got us together and now I get to show her what she was missing while she was with losers like you. Nary a day goes by that she doesn’t get all the orgasms she wants and she sure as hell doesn’t miss the likes of you.” 

Andrew muttered something that sounded an awful lot like a certain B-word that had Peggy holding Angie back, stuffed his sugar packets in his cargo shorts (cargo shorts, is he for real?), and stomped out of the shop. The hipster couple and the group of students seated nearby clapped. Brett laughed and shook his head. Angie winked at him, she knew Brett liked a good show. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate you defending my honor, and erm, right to orgasms but, was that a bit harsh?” Peggy asked. 

Angie sighed and said, “English, you can’t let guys like that get away with being entitled jerk wads. And he needed to be given what for. I mean, he was wearing cargo shorts in the middle of February and he had on ankle socks with sandals. He’s the most stereotypical frat guy to ever exist. I don’t know why you thought he was a good idea in the first place, striking blue eyes only get you so far.” 

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist, “I was horny. I didn’t think too much about the cargo shorts, just about how useful he’d be out of them. I should’ve known he’d be a let down, though. I like an abundance of Shakespeare knowledge behind those blue eyes.” 

Peggy batted her eyelashes and Angie just had to lean in and kiss her. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Angie said before clearing her throat, “Tis tearing up my heart when I’m with thee, but whence we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do, I dost feel the pain, with or without thee.” 

Peggy leaned back in Angie’s arms, “That’s not Shakespeare.” 

“No, but NSYNC really had a way with words, didn’t they?” Angie asked. 

Peggy rolled her eyes and began walking out of the shop. 

Angie quickly grabbed her coat from the back room and shouted after her, “You like people who have extensive 90’s music knowledge too, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> To turnitintolove and PeggyCartinelli31, I hope you liked it!


End file.
